Another Day, Another Night
by ghost013
Summary: While Batman and the others are busy with other business, Tim Drake, the current Robin, is left in charge of Gotham City for a couple days. But crime has been low lately so Tim gets time to relax. Ironically, that's when he finds trouble. But Tim finds a surprising new ally who may be able to help him.
1. Chapter 1

I am a big fan of Young Justice so I wanted to write a fanfiction story. This story is about Tim Drake, the third Boy Wonder and a favorite character of mine from the comics but I'm not sure will be in the show. So this is my way of introducing him/her. You'll find out in the later chapters, but see if you can guess who. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this story and thank you for reading. All characters belong to DC Comics and rightful owners.

* * *

"Just another night in Gotham."

Nights in Gotham City, Tim Drake knew firsthand, were especially dark. Not to mention dangerous and terrifying, but that's why he was here. To help bring some good to this troubled city. Not matter how daunting or violent the nights got, he was here to stay and help fight this war.

Tonight was a full moon, but the clouds blotted out any light from reaching the city. Tonight was going to be one of those nights, where every criminal and scum crawl out of whatever hole they came from and take the streets of Gotham. Nights like these were unpredictable; you never knew what was going to happen. Even a simple walk outside was risky, a coin toss that could affect the rest of your life. You may make it to your destination or you might just find yourself in an unfortunate mugging, maybe even worse if you're unlucky. But in Gotham City, the odds were always against you.

_Not tonight though, no, tonight the odds are against the crooks,_ Tim thought to himself. The night was his advantage, that's what Batman would always say. _Use the shadows as a weapon, forge the darkness into something fearsome and use it against your enemies_, Tim remembering every word Batman himself taught.

"I would, except the nights deader than Solomon Grundy himself", grumbled the current Boy Wonder.

Usually, nights like these were riddled with crime. Yet, not a single disturbance had occurred. Not even the police scanner offered anything worth getting involved with. Tim Drake, the current Robin, perched silently on top of an old shambled roof, watching diligently but bored. Peering over the quiet empty streets, he saw nothing but a couple of stray cats sneaking behind trash bins and walking on creaky fences. A couple of noiseless cars appeared and disappeared under the afterglow of the street lights. Some of the windows in the surrounding buildings were still on, probably just some people who couldn't sleep; nothing worth noting there.

"Well, I guess the lack of crime is a good thing," sighed Tim. Checking the time in his communicator, he noticed that his watch was almost over. _Might as well contact Alfred and head home_. Opening the holographic communicator, a familiar face popped on the holographic projection. An elderly man with grey hair surround a bald spot and stringy mustache under his nose appeared on the screen.

"How goes your patrol, Master Drake?" inquired the elderly man in the hologram.

"Nothing much, Alfred," replied Tim. "Tonight's been kind of dead silent. Nothing to report. So as soon as my watch is over, I'm gonna head home."

"Understood, Master Drake. I've recorded your report." Alfred reported, "You may leave as soon as you wish. Wouldn't want your family to start worrying."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow Alfred."

"Good night, Master Drake."

Sighing as the projection closed, Tim once again moved his gaze at the city – Gotham City, his home. Usually not the greatest place to call home, but home nevertheless. Batman was away on Justice League business. And Nightwing and Batgirl were at the Cave, running a mission with the Team. So Gotham City was now under his jurisdiction for a couple days. But surprisingly, other than a couple robberies and muggings here and there, these were probably the most relaxing nights he ever had since becoming Robin. Still, it was kind of lackluster and lonely just to wait awhile and nothing happens.

"Okay then, might as well call it a night," Tim rising from his post then turning toward the direction of his home.

However, as he was about to leap across to the next roof, he suddenly noticed a strange figure moving across the alleyway between the building he was standing on and the one he was about to jump to. The figure was skinny, wearing an old ragged black jacket and hood, blocking Tim from getting a clear look at his face. His arms and hands were covered in entirely bandages that remind Tim of a mummy. The strange person also had on faded light blue jeans with a pair of gray torn sneakers. The person was walking calmly and soundlessly through the alley, heading into the area Tim was just watching. If he hadn't looked down, he most likely would have missed this mysterious figure.

_A homeless person_? Tim thought to himself. While it wasn't strange to see a homeless in Gotham City, usually this part of town most adrift people avoided. It was rare because this was actually one of the most criminal infested areas. Here, thugs liked pick fights for no reason and sometimes an unlucky bum would get picked. So most of the homeless community steered cleared of this region. _So why was he walking toward a non-friendly area?_ Tim pondered as he eyed the enigmatic character. _He doesn't look like a grunt. _But just as he started to think of the possibilities, the figure suddenly opened the door into the building Tim was standing on and walked in.

_Ahh, I see. So he lives here, guess I had nothing to worry about. Better get going home. _Again, moving toward the direction of his home, Tim began his journey to the warm confines of his room. Although nothing happened during his watch, he was at least looking forward to finally getting to sleep in his bed. However, his mind kept wandering back to the mysterious individual. _Nothing was unusual. Just a normal unlucky guy who lives in a bad neighborhood, nothing strange about that _, Tim tried to reassure himself. Yet a feeling still dogged the Boy Wonder as he soared across the Gotham rooftops, something was still odd about the character and he couldn't put his finger on it. With these plaguing thoughts still wandering in his mind, Robin gradually made his way home as the dawn was beginning to rise over the skyline.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: So here is my next chapter. You'll probably notice that my story is going at a slow pace, at least I think it is. As the story progresses, the pacing most likely will increase, but right now I'm taking my time. So enjoy. All characters belong to DC Comics and right owners.

* * *

The first streams of light had just reached Tim as he finally touched the window to his room. The warm glow of the morning rays lightly invigorated Tim from his long trip from Gotham City's dangerous districts. Glancing at the rising sun, the Boy Wonder couldn't help but grin at the familiar sight. Moments like these were one of the very few perks of his nocturnal extracurricular activities. Plus, working along with a legend like Batman, he couldn't be any more satisfied with his job.

Lightly pulling his window up to avoid awaking the asleep, Tim quickly and quietly entered his room, checking to make sure no one was watching. When finally assured that he escaped detection, the boy swiftly got out of costume and dressed in more casual clothes. _Really glad I learned that sleeping meditation technique from Batman_, Tim thought as he put his costume and gear away in his hidden closet compartment. _Otherwise I'd be out for the entire day._ Looking at the clock on his disk, he noticed that he had an hour before his parents would wake up.

"Well since it's now Saturday, might as well sleep in," Tim told himself as he plopped onto his bed. The softness of the bed felt almost alien to him since it was weeks the last time he ever got to relax in his own room. Looking across the room, he barely recognized most of the stuff that had been with him for most of his life. The wooden desk in the corner was covered in a layer of dust, forming a thin second skin like a snake. The lamp above suddenly looked like a relic that should be in an antique shop. The many posters on the walls were now strangers to him, as if he was seeing them for the first time again.

_Man, it has been awhile_, Tim surprised at the huge difference in perspective. _Guess it makes sense, since most of the time I'm away on duty_. Lying on his back, Tim blankly stared at the unfamiliar ceiling, waiting for sleep to come to him.

Suddenly, a buzzing sound appeared from his jacket pockets, jolting him out of his trance. Surprised by the sudden noise, it takes him a couple of seconds to finally grab his cell phone. Sluggishly

"Hello?" The tired boy asked as he sluggishly pulled the phone to his ear.

"Hey Tim, how's it going," a familiar and playful voice responded from the phone.

"Oh, hey Dick, what's going on?" Tim straightened up to the voice of the first Robin, Dick Grayson, but now going as Nightwing.

"Nothing much. The Team just finished the mission, so I'm currently back in Bludhaven. Right now I just wanted to check up on you. How are you holding down the fort?"

"Peaceful, surprisingly. Nothing major has happened in Gotham City in the last couple days. Weird, right?"

"Ha, yeah, that is weird. Man, I remember there always seemed to be mugging on every street for every hour when I wore the R symbol. Well, guess you get time to relax now."

"I don't know about that. You never know when something might come up, gotta remain diligent you know."

"Dude, if I learned anything from my years of being Robin, it's that you don't have to Batman. Just cause you work with him, doesn't exactly mean you have to be him. So be ligent whenever you can."

"Sure, I guess."

Anyways, there's another reason why I'm calling you today. Barbara should soon be back also and I'll also be head – damn," Dicks voice suddenly became serious. "Sorry, but I need to go. A situation's just happened. Barbara and I are needed with the Team."

"Got it, no problem. You can tell me next time. Say hi to everyone for me and good luck with the mission."

"Yeah, I'll get back to you as soon as possible. And remember to enjoy your free time. Nightwing out," Dick's voice disappeared as the call ended, leaving Tim alone to his thoughts again.

"Must have been really serious," Tim sighed as he reclined slowly back down onto his bed. _For Dick to suddenly use his codename during a phone call must have meant something really urgent happened._

"Be ligent, huh" Tim whispered to himself as he continued to stare aimlessly into the dark. It was weeks since the last time he went out and played. His duties in Gotham City along with missions with the Team robbed him most of his free time. _Maybe it'll be nice to take a break once in a while?_

Still undecided on his next course of action, Tim decided to shift his thoughts to the mysterious person in the alleyway. The stranger still bothered him, like there was a splinter in his mind and he just couldn't get it out. The ticking of the clock on the upper part of the wall continued to echo in his room as he recalled the last hour in his mind.

_Okay, what do I know? His hood was blocking his face, so I couldn't see any details. I remember he was quite skinny and his height was roughly around mine. His clothes were all brand names, although they were dirty and torn. But that's nothing suspicious. What about those bandages on his arms and hands? Did he get those wounds from an accident? No, he opened that door with relative ease so it doesn't look he was injured. And if I remember more closely, those bandages were worn down and full of scratch marks too. Usually, if you're bandaged that much for a serious injury, you'd want to avoid adding any more damage to the hurt area. Plus, it's important to change bandages or risk an infection. But those looked like they've been reused on his arms for weeks. So it looks like he wasn't wearing them because he was hurt. Alright, so why would he need those in the first place?_

Sunlight was slowly shining through the window as he pondered more about the enigmatic figure, revealing many tiny specks of dusts floating in the air. However, the boy remained unaware even as they were falling on his resting body. Analyzing and rehashing every detail he could remember about the perpetrator, Tim thought of dozens of scenarios and reasons as to who the hooded person was. Yet, none of them provided a decent explanation to mystery.

_What else am I missing? I need to start thinking bigger. Okay, I was overlooking that district for five hours straight. I didn't see him until the last five minutes._

Suddenly, a new thought struck Tim, jerking him out of his daze. Sitting up straight on his bed like a rocket, the idea almost making his lips shout out eureka. Putting his hand under his chin, he sat there thinking hard like a statue, contemplating at the possibility.

_That's it, the building I was looking from was about four stories high and I had a clear view of the entire area. So I could see everything that was going on, including that alleyway. I would have seen him long before he walked into that passageway. I was distracted with Alfred for less than minute, but I got a clear view of that alleyway beforehand. That lane was definitely deserted before I checked in. The only doors nearby was the one he walked into, other than that, all windows in the area were shut tight. If he came from the building I was in, the bell at the door would have alerted me, so I know that he didn't come from there. That means he didn't come from any of the other nearby structures. He literally appeared out of nowhere._

"But what does this mean?" Tim asked himself openly, closing his eyes and scrunching his eyebrows deeply. His forehead was now full of wrinkles like an elderly man's.

_All major criminals from Gotham are still in either Arkham Asylum, Blackgate Prison and Belle Reve Penitentiary. So that crosses them out of the list. The only other people who I know for sure from Gotham who are skilled enough to do an appearing act like that are Batman, Nightwing and Batgirl. Being able to move like that takes a lot of skill and practice. So maybe someone new with powers? Teleportation? Invisibility? Damn it, this is only making things more complicated and difficult. _

Finally coming out of his intense thinking, Tim sighed in defeat. He was surprised to see that his room was now brightly lit like the sun. From outside his windows, the sound of driving cars and bustling people resonated from the glass.

"Why am I so hung up on this anyway? It's not like that person did anything wrong in the first place." Tim openly wondered as he got up from his bed and walked toward the door.

All of a sudden, he remembered Nightwing's advice on being 'ligent' as he walked down the hall toward the bathroom. _Why not?_ Tim asked himself. _It's not like I have anything else to do. Might as well go outside and enjoy myself._

Quickly brushing his teeth and washing his face, the boy grabbed a cereal bar for a quick breakfast, before heading swiftly toward the front door.

"I'm heading out! I'll be back in the afternoon. Don't wait up for me," Tim shouted towards his parent's room, passing through the door before he could get a reply.

The sunlight was already beating down on him like rain as soon as he walked outside. Several cars passed his house as he stood there looking at his surroundings. Many people were already walking down the street sidewalks, ignoring him as they strolled toward their destinations. Breathing in deeply, then out, Tim started to walk down the steps, joining the rumbustious crowd.

"Just another day in Gotham City, huh."


	3. Chapter 3

Author's notes: So here is the third chapter finally. This chapter actually became a lot longer than I had expected. Anyway, I'm glad that many of you are enjoying my story and some of you guys have tried guessing on who the mysterious person is. Unfortunately, none of you guys have guessed correctly. I'll give you two hints, Tim made a very big assumption regarding the figure. Also, the character is someone who has yet to appear anywhere else other than the comics. If my plans goes on track, the identity will be revealed next chapter. Enjoy, I think this is where the plot starts to pick up. All characters belong to DC Comics and any other rightful owners.

* * *

Tim Drake wondered, by chance, if he had accidentally fallen asleep and was still back at home sleeping in his bed. Walking through the streets of Gotham City was almost a surreal experience for him. He had seen the city's dark and gruesome nature firsthand, his life often on the line. He had seen things more horrible and strange than any crime, horror and science fiction movie combined could offer. Yet, here he was, walking casually down a simple street as if those memories were nothing but figment of his imagination.

How often had he had to fight for his life on these streets? The number of scars and wounds he received on the very pavement he was standing on? Tim continuously pondered the odds that what he was seeing was an illusion, his mind merely playing tricks on his eyes. Instead, all he saw was a portrait of an everyday life in the city. The sky was bright and clear instead of the dusky and opaque nights he had gotten used to. Casual people of all kinds were strolling down the sidewalks. No lurking thugs, conniving gangsters, experimental freaks, supernatural creatures, or any other type of villain could be seen. The clamor of driving cars and idle chatter replaced the sounds of ear-splitting gunshots and vulgar curse words. Gone with the dreary and rainy Gotham City he had gotten to know so closely and instead calm and peace filled every corner of his vision. Again, Tim could only wonder if any of this was real.

As he pondered while walking slowly among the city crowds, the Boy Wonder stared all around him in a mix of awe and nervousness. His body was trained to be alert at all times and being in the middle of a crowd was causing him to be tense. Even though his mind was telling him he was safe, the muscle memory was preventing him from fully relaxing. _Easy there_, Tim tried reassuring himself. _Nothing to be worried about. Maybe I am becoming a bit too much like Bruce?_ Taking a deep breath, he continued to wander through the swarming streets as before.

Although still on guard, Tim eventually managed to enjoy the scenery and atmosphere, surprising even himself. He had not noticed sooner, but clouds had partially blocked out the sun, giving a nice reprieve of shade to the amblers as they scurried through the city. The air was crisp and sweet with the nice occasional gust of wind breezing through the streets. Although he found the city noise to be distracting at first, Tim soon found the racket to be quite soothing. There was something about the sound of a hundred footsteps, chattering voices, ringing cellphones and honking vehicles to be fairly calming. _Guess Dick was right, some free time wasn't that bad at all_.

Dodging through many individuals, he later found himself in front of the Star Labs Gotham City Division building. Stopping to admire the sight, Tim allowed himself to enjoy the spectacle he had gotten so familiar with to. Stretching towards the sky, the structure towered over the people of Gotham City like a giant peering down on an ant. A magnificent building, sleek shiny steel columns and sturdy white marble walls, holding many of the world's most brilliant science and technology. Sunlight reflected off the countless glass windows, giving the lab an almost angelic glow. This building had become one of Tim's most favorite places in Gotham City. As an appreciator of the sciences, he was amazed by some of the work done in Star Labs. The research being done inside would benefit mankind for generations. Plus, the view on top of the lab was one of the most memorable places to lookout during the night. Tim grinned as he stared above the building, recounting his experience and noting how different the perspective was from the ground.

After a while, finally turning his gaze, he noticed several black transfer vehicles near the front entrance. There were even some police cars parked nearby with officers patrolling the area. Erect men and women dressed in dark heavy clothes and bulletproof vests stood guard at the front door, thick helmets covering their heads and an opaque visor hiding their eyes. As they waited, even more vehicles arrived and bringing more people to the entry. Big police vans most likely containing SWAT members lined the streets. He even saw a squadron of soldiers from the Gotham army waiting from a distance. A camouflage jeep holding several important looking military figures also arrived at the scene, gazing at the perimeters as if to make sure nothing was out of place. One of them, an elderly old man with graying hair and a fuzzy moustache, stepped out of the jeep and marched through the front entrance in an orderly manner.

_Hmm, wonder what's going on_, Tim wondered as he stared at the strange sight._ My scanner isn't picking up any emergencies, so it doesn't look like there's a problem here at all. But why is the military here? _

Staring intently at the puzzling scene, the boy thought through the possibilities that would lead to such a presence. _Star Labs does provide the military with weapons and technology, so maybe it's not too weird that the army would come and visit. But why the squadron of soldiers on standby? It even looks like half of the Gotham City Police Department is here as well. Are we going to war or something?_

Snapping out of his thoughts for a second, Tim realized that he wasn't the only one who noticed the bizarre occurrence. A crowd had formed near him, also gazing and gossiping at what might be the cause of the sight. Several were taking snapshots with their phone while others were calling to inform of the Armageddon like scene. It shouldn't have been surprising that the spectacle would attract attention; even some of the media had taken an interest and were arriving.

Shifting his thoughts back toward the police scene, Tim again noticed the black transfer vehicles among the swarming officers and soldiers. Putting two and two together, the boy immediately deduced what was going on._ I see, so that's what this is all about. It's a transfer. Something is being moved from Star Labs and the officers are here to make sure everything goes smoothly. But whatever they're transporting, it must be extremely important if the military is also on the site. Well, it doesn't seem that I'll be needed here anyway. They got enough firepower to storm even the Batcave. _

Taking one last glance at the spectacle in front of Star Labs, Tim turned around and began to walk away. Stopping to glance at his cellphone to see the time, the digital clock read 11:20 AM; he had been walking aimlessly for hours. Noticing that he was starting to feel hungry, the boy decided to find a nice place to eat. Looking around at his surrounding, he searched for any decent looking restaurant that would satisfy his groaning stomach. There were two fast food chain restaurants across the street and a pizzeria at the next right corner. Thinking that the fast food and pizza would most likely make his stomach ache if he ever got physical, Tim resumed searching in hopes of finding something healthier.

Strolling past the pizzeria, Tim was really enjoying his time out and doing nothing for once. Instead of his usual frantic and time consuming schedule, the change of pace had brought out a new side to him. Having nothing to worry about, Tim finally relaxed despite the nagging hunger in his gut. _I should do this more _often, he thought to himself, grateful that he got to enjoy a rare opportunity. The cool breezing air was refreshing with the scent of autumn smelled sweet and fresh. Taking a deep breath, Tim allowed the air to flow into his lungs and through his body, his eyes closed as the refreshing oxygen invigorated his muscles.

When the boy reopened his eyes, his entire body froze as he stared across the car-filled street. There, standing a couple feet away from him was the mysterious figure he had seen during his night watch. Wearing a black short sleeved jacket with a hood covering his head and dirty bandages covering his entire arm, there was no doubt that the two people were the same.

_What is he doing here!? This is nowhere near the slums_, the boy's thoughts racing at the surprise appearance, forgetting any notion of relaxing. _This is too strange, why is someone from one of the most dangerous parts of town here?_

He still couldn't see the person's face, but with a front view he could now find out more about enigmatic outsider and his intentions_. Okay, I originally thought the he was about the same height as me. But now that I look closer, he's a bit shorter than me. Those bandages on the arms I initially thought were for injuries, they were actually athletic tape, similar to how a boxer wraps his hands before a match. But why the entire arms? At least this partially confirms my theory that the he was a martial artist. His physique definitely looks muscular and well-developed. Also, he's moving pretty silently and smoothly through a crowd; he's skillfully avoiding bumping into anyone. Now where is he headed….huh? He's going toward the direction where Star Labs is. _However, before Tim could finish analyzing, the mysterious visitor suddenly turned and disappeared into a dark alleyway.

"Wait," Tim told himself quietly as he managed to stop himself from following on impulse. _Why am I about to tail him? Sure he is weird, but that doesn't mean he did anything wrong. I need to think this throu-."_

Abruptly, someone knocks his arm, breaking Tim out of his thoughts before he can come to a decision.

"Hey, don't stand in the middle of the sidewalk," an angry gruff voice growled at him.

"Yeah, get off the damn sidewalk ya moron. Kids these days," another high pitched voice agreed.

Annoyed, but not wanting to lose any more time, Tim looks directly at the rude strangers to apologize, "Sorry."

Two rough looking grown men, both looking like they lived in a hole, glared at him. The man who knocked into him reminded him of an ugly dwarf, bald and short with rough dirt colored beard on his chin. The scars on the dwarf's muscular arms told Tim that the guy liked to work out and was itching for a fight. His friend, on the other hand, looked like he came out of low budget B movie of Dracula. The Dracula guy was dressed in a black leather jacket and pants that barely fit him because he was so tall. His face was white pale, bony with red lips sticking out like tulip with black greasy hair parted to one side. Both of them scowl at him, seemingly intending to cause more trouble. But it appeared they too had plans, as they decide to turn away from him.

"Get lost kid," the dwarf sneers at him as they saunter across the street in an arrogant manner.

_Just great, how much time did I waste? I really hope I-_, for the second time today, Tim finds himself shocked as he stares across the street. As the two jerks from before were haughtily crossing, he had noticed a tattoo of a purple snake on the ankle of Dracula. Looking more intently, he could also make out the head of the same tattoo on the back of the dwarf. The purple snake tattoo indicated that they were both members of the Viper gang. The Vipers were one of the larger gangs in Gotham, known for their extensive drug trades. However, they had no territory in this area especially in a place so cop infested. Rather, their base of operations was actually mostly situated in the district Tim was watching last night.

_Okay, they are definitely not supposed to be here_, Tim gaping at the two crooks moving among the civilians like they owned the place. Suddenly, they too walked into the same passageway the hooded figure had vanished into, surprising Tim even more.

"What the hell is going on," Tim muttered under his breath. _This is way too strange. I definitely need to investigate. _

Grabbing and putting on his earpiece communicator from his pocket, Tim tries contacting the Batcave while he runs swiftly across the streets, smoothly dodging honking cars and swearing drivers.

"Alfred, if you get this message, I am in pursuit of a suspicious individual and two criminals. I can't tell you any more details, but I'll back to you as soon as I can," Tim spoke to the communicator as he finds himself in front of the alley. Taking one last look at the peaceful scene behind him, he enters the dark passage and disappears into the shadows.

"Guess my break is over."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 is now done and finished. This is the longest chapter I've written so far, it took me a while to finish. Anyway, finally reveal the mysterious character from chapter 1. This is my way of introducing the character to the YJ universe. Anyway, I hope you enjoy reading. All characters belong to DC Comics and any other rightful owners.

* * *

The afternoon sun silently shined on Gotham City, the light turning into a slight haze of orange in the open sky. Tall buildings in the far distance rest as the late winds swirl around them like rivers of air. Clouds aimlessly drift around them, wandering without any purpose. Sounds of car tires rolling on asphalt and the countless footsteps of citizens can be heard from afar as well. From above, the sunlight touches every rooftop, scorching them like a pan over fire. Beyond the top line, the view is bright and limitless. But below, the shadows seem to grow darker and greater. They spread all over the streets, resembling locusts feasting on defenseless crops. The air is calm and steady, but almost fragile like thin glass. As if waiting for something to arrive, something deadly to shatter the peaceful image. But no one notices. No one sees them. The hidden signs, the desperate warnings, unaware of a looming force coming to Gotham City. They are not ready for what is about to come.

"What the hell is going on?" Tim muttered to himself as he vaults across from one rooftop to the next.

He had been quietly after the two thugs from before, keeping an eye on them from above. Leaping across buildings, the open air embraces him like a lost friend. For a few seconds, there is nothing but him, gravity and the entire world around him. Tiles squeak, then flattens as his feet lands smoothly on the old rustic roofs, ending the moment until the next. Not many others can experience what he experiences. Months of training and hard work have granted him this honor. The rest is concentration, skill and a bit of luck. Focusing on his breathing, Tim already prepares for the next building. He quickly glances at his two targets, members of the Vipers, anticipating their next move. Knockoff Dracula and Mr. Tiny, the nicknames he had given them, were striding through dark alleyways, unaware of their pursuer. Everywhere they went, the incognito Boy Wonder was not far from behind. So far, they had yet to stop, walking continuously towards some unknown destination.

Slowing his pace down for a moment, Tim closely observes overhead on the rooftops as the two saunters through the passageway. _What could they be doing? They've been moving for quite a while now. So far, it seems like they're moving to the outskirts of the city. But that isn't their usual base of operations. Too many cops still patrol this part of town. There are too many things that aren't making any since. Need more information. _The hooligans had yet to speak a word during the entire excursion, perhaps wanting to avoid any attention. _This is getting me nowhere. Got to get closer and find out where they're going._

Grabbing his utility belt from under his shit, _never leave the Batcave without it,_ Tim repeats as he slings the belt over his shoulder and waist. He is currently dressed in his civilian clothing, a red jacket and black jeans, complete with a pair of dark sunglasses. But as of this moment, Tim Drake is now Robin, protégé of Batman and crime fighter in Gotham City. Pulling out his grappling device, the Batrope, he aims the head at the edge of the rooftop and shoots, pinning the hook into the roof tiles. The Viper members having now passed him, he jumps down into the alleyway, his descent slowed by his gadget. Gradually and gently, the undercover hero touches the ground and immediately slips into the shadows.

Now at ground level, he stealthily hides behind wooden crates and rusty trash cans as he gets closer and closer to the two. They still haven't noticed him, walking indifferently through the mud and garbage. _I need them to start talking. Maybe they'll let something slip and give me a hint on what they're doing. _Grabbing a random pebble, Tim throws the tiny rock over their heads, hitting an abandoned trash can against the wall in front of them. The sound of stone hitting aluminum rings through the air, stopping the two surprised thugs as Robin inches a step behind them.

"Wha - what the hell was that?!" Dracula stutters as he looks ahead into the gloom, frightened at the sudden noise.

"I – I don't know. Maybe a rat of something?" His short companion answers timidly. His eyes nervous as his fingers begin moving towards the insides of his jacket, most likely for a hidden gun.

"I don't like this. Knew we shouldn't have taken this job."

_A job? So something is going on. _Tim thinks to himself, frowning as he continues keeping himself hidden. Watching the two men argue, the skinny tall man appears to have become quite shaken easily, while his acquaintance seems less affected by the noise.

"Shut up! We're not supposed to talk about that! It was probably nothing, just a bunch of rodents. Yeah, that's it, just some stupid pests. Let's just keep moving," the dwarf barks, apparently trying to sound braver than he was. "We're almost there. The others are already waiting for us."

"I think someone's following us."

_What!? Was I detected already? I shouldn't have been seen._

"Huh? What the - where on earth did that come from?!"

"I-I, I don't know, but I've been gettin' this feeling that something been watching us for a while now. I keep seeing it everywhere. One second I turn around I think I seem someone in the shadows, then whoosh, it's gone.

"Have you gone crazy!?"

"I keep hearing it too. Can't you hear it? Like footsteps, something is out there. I don't like this. I don't like this one bit." His skin becoming even paler as the blood drained from his face.

"Ok, ok. Calm down. Look, I think I know what's going on. You're nervous. I get it. So am I. But you got nothing to know about. No one's there." The short man replies as he tries to soothe his nerve-wreck companion down. "Remember, Batman ain't even here now. He got called with the League. So are his little sidekicks. They're all busy right now. Nothing to worry about. They don't got a clue."

_Ok, now how in the world does he know that? Something is definitely off here_, the Boy Wonder remembering his call with Dick. _Need more information before I can make a move._

"But… what about that guy?"

_A guy?_

"What are you spouting about now?"

"You know, that person who been beating up gangs lately?" Sweat continuing to streak down from knockoff Dracula's face as he frantically turns his head around.

"Jesus! Will you cut that out?! Ya got nothing to worry. And I told you about that before, that's just gossip. It was probably Batman, no one else got the guts. So let's get moving will ya?"

"I don't know, everybody knows Batman works during the nights. But this guy keeps attacking gang members in the middle of the day, right out in the open," his pale face becoming even paler. "I'm telling you, I got a bad feeling. We gotta bail while we still can."

"You're being paranoid; I'm telling ya it's just a stupid rumor. Even if he was real, we got the connections to handle a nobody like him now. Nothing to wet your pants about. Buckle down and get a move on," the short man retorts, his stubby arms grabbing his partner's leather jacket and pulling him forward again.

"Bu-"

"Shut up and move!"

_I've heard enough, gotta think about this alone. The tracer I planted on them a while back will let me know where they go. _Tim watched the duo scramble further into the alley as he remained out of sight while contemplating the information he gathered. _So someone else has been fighting criminals too. But I didn't hear about this at all. And Batman would definitely have detected if another vigilante rolled into town also. Anyway, he must be good if he had that guy all riled up. But this isn't the time for that. How did he know the Leagues business? He even seemed to know the Team's as well. And connections? What did he mean?_

However, before Robin could think of a conclusion, suddenly the built-in holographic computer in his utility belt began glowing. Snapping out of his train of thought, Robin realized that some time had passed as the sun reached the peak of the day. He was standing alone in the murky neighborhood, among the rotten litter and fallen debris. No one was in sight, but the calmness felt like a dagger ready to ambush him out of nowhere. The silence seemed to beckon him like a wolf leading a sheep into its den. Whatever he had stumbled into, the stakes suddenly seemed higher. But there was no turning back for the Boy Wonder. Activating his device, he had started a search through Gotham Police Network for any clues of the hooded figure and the two gang members. Reading through the report, the young detective discovers some new facts about the two he was stalking.

_Interesting, street cameras caught members of the same gang heading toward this direction as well for almost a year. But the sightings were spaced by months, so the police never noticed. So why are they coming here, a new hideout? The harbor is close by, an ideal location to smuggle in drugs. But, Gotham Police knows this and this place is on a constant watch. Plus, there's been no major incidence in this part of the city for weeks. So what are they planning? The only place that could house this many numbers is a warehouse just up ahead. The tracer is also pointing those two heading that way also. _

Grabbing his utility belt, he launches himself back above the rooftops. The young Robin heads toward his next destination. As he gets closer, the boy can already hear the sound of the waves slapping against wooden planks and sandy beaches. The smell of salt in the air reaches his nose as he races across metal tops. The sea wind lightly brushes across his dark hair as his dusky shades obscures most the sun's glaring light. Soon, he will be able to the see the blue ocean, but that doesn't matter. Eyes straightforward, he knows his mission and duty well. Up ahead, lies answers, yet something is missing.

_There wasn't any information on the hooded figure. Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him at all since I started tailing those two. Maybe he really doesn't have any connections to any of this? But something is off. Street and security cameras didn't snap a shot of him at all. Not a single photo, he didn't even appear on the street before he turned this way. No police records match him as well. He's done a good job keeping out of the public's eye, figuratively and literally. However, this proves he's definitely not a normal citizen. I'll need to look into this more after this is all over._

Finally reaching the warehouse, the large building looks about three stories high, decaying but still sturdy. The dented and scratched walls have a fading amber color of molting snake-skin. Green mold and chipped paint scatter around the surrounding area like infesting rats. Windows, shattered and dusty, becomes duller as the sun shines on the wreckage. A single large red door hangs lonely against one side of the structure. Glancing at his tracker, the two hoodlums are already inside. Knowing that entering from the front was a bad idea, Robin launches his Batrope to the roof of the warehouse. Stepping on dead leaves and broken tiles, he makes his way towards a window roof, unprepared for what lies below when he peers through the broken glass.

"Damn," Robin muttered to himself as he frowned in shock.

Right underneath him, he was witnessing what he could only describe as a gathering army. Staring through shadows and dust, he could see numerous figures all over the confines of the building. Some were smoking, some were drinking, some playing cards while others simply stood or rested against the walls. All of them were some of the roughest looking men he had ever seen in Gotham City. Like a bug infestation, they were everywhere. In fact, there were so many that he was almost afraid to count them all, hoping he was mistaken. Yet, his eyes were not lying, a mass of thugs and hoodlums were just about ten feet under his shoes. He had fought entire gangs alone and won singlehandedly. But this was different. Underneath the young vigilante was a time bomb, waiting to be set off. If he carelessly picks a fight, he might set them off and all of Gotham City would be the one to suffer the onslaught.

"Oookkaayy… was not expecting this," Tim recovering a little from the unexpected scene. "Well, at least it explains why crime has been low lately. But still, this is not good, not good at all."

Taking a closer look, he notices that there are also stacks of wooden crates everywhere. Hundreds of these crates line up against the thick walls, loaded on top of each other forming timber towers. An ominous feeling seems to emanate from them as cigarette smoke clouds the air. The few that have been already opened lay on the floor empty like dead carcasses. _That's a lot of supplies for a hideout. Gotta be something else, drugs maybe? _ Scanning around the area for any clues, he sees one close by that has already been opened but not unfilled yet. Grabbing a flexible periscope from his belt, the Boy Wonder sends the scope pass the window maneuvers the device to get a good view of the contents. Peering through the scope, Styrofoam peanuts cover up most of the interior. However, a long shiny black object pokes through the foams, reflecting light back into the lens. _What in the world is that? It seems…familiar. _Unsure what the item was, Robin zooms in further to take a closer. When he gets a clearer image, the blood in his veins turns icy cold; instantly realizing the accustomed sight of a head of a rifle. How many times had one been pointed right at him? Now what about more than a hundred? Judging by the number of boxes, there were enough guns here to fight a war.

"Guns. They got freaking guns in those crates. When the hell did they get into the weapons business? Better question, where in the universe did they get that many in the first place?" He openly thought to himself as dozens of questions entering his mind like a gas filling up a balloon. "Oh man, this is really, really bad. If those guns get out into the streets, Gotham City won't stand a chance. I need to call the Team and the League and let them know pronto."

"Hey everybody, guess who I found," a loud voice suddenly appears, jolting Tim before he can send the message. For a second, he's worried that he's been found before realizing that the voice is coming from the entrance.

"What the hell man?" One of the thugs inside shouts back.

"I caught this punk snooping around," replies the first thug from outside, his voice getting closer to the door. "What should I do with him?"

_Great, this could not get any worse. _As soon as he thought those words, he immediately regretted them. Two figures had entered through the doorway; a buff thick-headed man with a crew cut and tattoos of snakes on both arms smugly saunters into the warehouse while roughly grabbing the other with his stony fingers. Roughly shoved forward, the perpetrator stumbled into the gangster filled room, his face looking downwards, but he instantly attracts Tim's attention like a magnet to metal. There he was, right before his eyes, the mysterious hooded individual who had led him on this path. The same torn jeans, muddy shoes, the black hooded jacket, the worn out arm bandages; they were all there. There was no doubt he was the same person. And now he was apparently in trouble

"Just my luck, things are getting too complicated," Robin cursed silently to himself, frowning at the new twist. He still couldn't see the enigmatic person's face from above, but right now that wasn't important. First, he had to find a way to save him. As the Boy Wonder stared hard thinking of a plan, he started to notice that the hooded person strangely didn't even seem fazed at his dangerous circumstances. The human body when under fear shows signs such as rapid breathing, increased perspiration or nervous movements. Yet, the person in the hooded guise exhibited none of these, his posture relaxed and calm even as members of the gang began circling around him like beasts trapping their prey.

"Why the f #k did you bring him in here?!" An enormous man shouts as he marches to the entrance to confront the muscle headed man. "You wanna ruin our operations before it even starts?!"

"S-sorry boss. I-I'll -"

"Enough! I'll deal with you later," the enormous boss turning away from the now scared henchman to glare at their much smaller captive. "It's almost time for the plan to start, and nothing is going to ruin it, not while I'm in charge. Now you, I'm going to ask some questions and you'd better answer them. If not, my boys are bored and are in need of good punching bag. Do you hear me?"

Still not looking up, the hooded figure remained still as a tree, ignoring the threat as more and more thugs joined the circle. The atmosphere inside the warehouse was as intense as fire, the air seemingly feeling hotter as time ticked off. Everything was happening so fast that at any moment, chaos seemed inevitable. But even now, the figure remained coolly poised. Again, the young hero sensed there was something off about him. Some feeling that the victim was the truly in control of the room.

"I'll take that as a yes. Now then, first things first, who the hell are you?"

After a couple of seconds, the silent figure finally raised his head to look directly at the threatening person in front of him. Tim sees the shock form in the thug leader's eyes across from him. An instant later, he understands why, becoming stunned as well as a feminine voice echoes through the walls and glass.

"Cassandra."


End file.
